1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to I/O interfaces, and more particularly, to systems and methods for dynamically adjusting a swing voltage for an I/O interface.
2. Background
An electronic system may comprise a first device and a second device that communicate with each other via one of more signal paths (e.g., one or more board traces, cables, etc.). In this regard, each device may comprise an input/output (I/O) interface for transmitting signals to and receiving signals from the other device over the one or more signal paths. For example, the first device may comprise a system on a chip (SoC), and the second device may comprise a memory device (e.g., dynamic random access memory (DRAM)), a peripheral device (e.g., mouse), a modem, or other type of device.
In an electronic system, I/O interface power may be a large contributor to the overall power consumption of the system. As interface speed and performance requirements increase, the power consumption observed at an I/O interface increases significantly. Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce I/O interface power, especially for a battery-powered system in order to extend the battery life of the system.